The Alibi
by Dr.pro
Summary: Tatsumi is an mysterious killer with an Mysterious Imperial arms who has recently taken a great interest on the Assassination group Night Raid
1. Kill The Start!

"Kill the Start!"

**Tatsumi POV**

My name is Tatsumi this all started roughly 10ish years ago when my village was destroyed and I was Buried alive. And then Because lady luck just loves me so dam much I was Kidnapped and forced to be an assassin I was one of the 100 kids taken by the empire and trained to be an assassin. But because of my strong will I pushed threw and managed to fake my death and now with my new Imperial arms I wanna take out some trash in the capital and maybe locate Night raid then try to join them. But that wouldn't be an easy task. literally just as I was thinking that I Sensed an Imperial Arms near me. I just smiled to myself.

**Third Person**

"wow that was fast" Tatsumi muttered to himself before turning around to see a Big chested blonde girl who had a smile on her face

"hey how you doing!" she said with a cheery voice "My names Leone"

"Tatsumi" he said

"so let me guess you came from your village trying to make it big in the capital for you village?" Leone said with a stupid ass grin

"something like that" Tatsumi lied

Tatsumi had gotten really good at lying like stupidly good at it. it was basically his job his whole Imperial arms was based around lies

"well I can help you. But first you have to treat me to lunch!" Leone said happily

**now is my chance to get info on Night Raid**

"Sure!"

**Now is my chance to scam this guy**

**Time skip 1 hour in the Local Tavern**

"so how do I get it into the army Leone?" the green eyed boy asked

"well Im gonna be honest. Your gonna need a lot of money" leone said before taking a drink of whiskey

Tatsumi took a drink out of his glass before looking Leone in her eyes

"yea I have that" he said plopping a bag of money on the table

Leones eyes widened in surprise with the amount of money in that bag she grabbed it and started moving it towards her when she was stopped by Tatsumi who had a hand on the bag

"ah how about we talk some more first" He said with a cocky voice

"sure. I'll start Why do you wanna join the army?"

"I don't" he said in the most blunt matter

ok now Leone was REALLY confused everything they talked about up until this point was about joining the Imperial Guard

"wait what?" she said in confusion

"if I were to ever join the Imperial Guard it would be to infiltrate the Imperial Guard"

"wait whoa hold up now don't catch any of the guards hear you saying that. I get that your new to the capital well I might as well bring you up to date listen. "Leone said before explaining everything going around in the capital right now in a hushed tone except it was unneeded because Tatsumi already knew all of this

"Then theirs this rouge group of assassins called Night Raid" Leone said before she could continue talking Tatsumi put his hand in the air as if to tell her to stop talking so he can speak

"I know all there is to know about Night Raid" Tatsumi said

Leone just smiled "Oh do you now?"

"Yup. And the crazy thing about it is I actually admire them"

leones smile turned into a grin She remained silent to let him finish

"I love everything they do and I agree with how they do things the only way to truly get rid of the filth of the empire is by wiping it all clean"

"oh really now. Careful they have eyes and ears everywhere if you say that to the wrong person Night Raid might snatch you."

Tatsumi took another drink from his glass getting ready to finally break the Ice

"why do you think im talking to you." he said with a very sudden serious voice

Leones smile Instantly faded her cover was blown someone found out who she was. she looked around to make sure that no one had heard what he just said

"Not. Here" she said before putting a few coins on that table and grabbing him by the arm taking him to the alleyway out back. The walk to the alleyway seemed like a pretty long journey for Tatsumi even though it was about thirty seconds. She turned around with a new sense of purpose in her eyes

"how did you know!? She said to him

"that belt." Tatsumi said pointing to it "I have a gift for detecting Imperial Arms"

"so what if it is an Imperial arms how do you know I am with night raid"

"well you obviously weren't with the Empire that's for sure" he said with a shrug

"so your trying to join us is that it?"

"yes your exactly right but I wanna see what you can do first before I decide to join you guys"

"well you don't have a choice since you know my face so your coming with me"

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Leone reached for him only for her hand to go right through him. She was even more confused when he disappeared out of thin air. She was the literal Definition of confused before a hand touched her shoulder she jumped a little bit. she turned around to see Tatsumi right there

"was that your imperial arms the Ability to disappear?"

"yes just one of the many abilities it has" he said with a smile

"well like I said your coming with me." she said grabbing his arm for real this time. he held out his sword Leone almost took it as a sign of aggression until she realized it was sheathed.

"I cant be armed if your taking me to your base now can I?" he said with a warm smile

"i guess you cant" she said after hesitantly taking his blade

"well anyway lets go kid" she said

Tatsumi smiled before following Leone through a crowd of people her hand never left his arm. Tatsumi was very happy to be going to Night Raid. He had been studying Night Raid for so dam long after all there assassination he would be happy to join but he didn't forget his main reason to join was to see Akame again of course she wouldn't recognize him the last time they saw each other was almost 8 years ago hes done a lot of killing in those eight years.

**New Story im writing with a stronger Tatsumi Really exited for the next chapter were hes gonna meet all of the members of Night Raid.**


	2. Kill The Meetings!

"Kill the Meetings!"

it was late at night when Leone and Tatsumi arrived back at base only Akame was awake she always was a late night person. Leone opened the doors still gripping Tsunami's wrist. They immediately saw Akame waiting for the person who was out.

"well here we are"

"Leone who is this" Akame said looking straight at Tatsumi

Tatsumi just had a warm smile on him

"he's our new recruit!" Leone said cheerfully

"Hey Akame" Tatsumi said with a voice an old friend would give

Akame turned her head like a dog would. something seemed familiar with him she just couldn't put her finger on it

"How do you know my name?" she said very curiously

as expected Akame didn't recognize Tatsumi but she did seem curious.** I don't think I should tell her just yet I want her to figure it out herself. **

"Wanted posters around the city" He lied

"well Tatsumi here managed to find out who I was and he has an Imperial Arms so I think he'll make a fine addition" Leone got out

"well come with me I'll show you to your room" Akame said turning and walking away Leone let go of Tatami's wrist and motioning for him to go follow Akame which of course he did. He had to jog a little to catch up.

"so how'd you come to join" He asked

"story for another time. Right now its late and you should get some rest"

Tatsumi had a straight face. She had changed a lot in the way she talks.

"whats your Imperial Arms do? "she said opening the door to a spare bed room for Tatsumi who began walking in

he just smirked to himself before turning around

"Story for another time. Right now its late and I should get some rest"

he said repeating the exact same line that she had used. There was definitely something weird about him that's for sure but she liked him so far. She gave the slightest of smiles before closing the door.

**7 hours later**

Tatsumi woke up groggy pressing his hand on his bare chest to feel for his Imperial Arms he felt the cold metal feel the amulet gave it really was an extraordinary Imperial arms but he would have to give it some time before he could show it to the others but for right now he had to meet the others so he got up and got changed into his sweater he loved his country bumpkin look it made it really easy for Night Raid to find him. Tatsumi opened the door only to see Leone on the other side waiting for him.

"Hey how you doing!" she said with the usual cheery voice

"Fine. Im guessing im gonna meet the others?"

"Yup!"

"well go on then lead the way" he said rubbing his eyes before following Leone down the hall

"Our first member is called Shelee but we just call her Shel she's a real cutie" Leone said opening the door to the dining hall revealing a purple haired woman reading a book. The woman looked up at Tatsumi

"Oh hey Leone who's this guy?"

"I told you earlier he's the new recruit"

"hi im Tatsumi" he said raising his hand for an obvious hand shake but she just looked at his hand with the upmost confusion before very slowly reaching out and taking his hand and then very slowly shaking it. "good to meet you" she said. Tatsumi had a weirded out face before finally speaking up

"Yea good to meet you to"

"any advice you could give to him?" leone said to Shelee only for her to shrug before burying her head back into the book. "100 tips to stop being an air head" **Jeez she really is crazy.**

"What The Hell!" a very high pitched voice came from behind them. Leone and Tatsumi turned around

"I thought you were joking when you said we had a new recruit and now your telling me he's a little pip squeak" the pink haired girl said

"Oh this is Mine by the way" Leone said

Mine walked over to Tatsumi looking him all over

"I don't approve he'll be dead by his first mission"

now normally the green eyed killer would be a little upset by that remark or comeback with an insult but he just smirked to himself He knew her type. And he knew just what he needed to do to get on her nerves.

"your names Mine right?" Tatsumi said

"Yea why should you care you country bumpkin "she said

"Oh why shouldn't I care with a beautiful face like yours shouldn't everyone care?" Tatsumi said with the most charming voice you have ever heard

"WHAT!" Mine yelled her face going bright bright red while Leone just started Laughing her ass off

"I think im falling for you a bit is what im trying to say" the boy said in an obvious sarcastic manner

"are- are you a- ARE YOU AN IDIOT" she said her face still red

"oh now that I look at your face again your even cuter when your flustered" he said with again the most charming voice Mine had ever heard

"cu-CUTE!" she yelled

Leone was rolling around on the floor her face red from laughter she never thought anyone could fuck with Mine that easily. Shel had seen all this and she too began laughing

Mine went to slap Tatsumi but he saw that coming a mile away and easily blocked it with his arm

"It doesn't work that way Pinkie" he said after blocking her slap

she growled in frustration before turning and running out the door. "well that was fun" he said before turning around to a Leone who wiping tears from her eyes and Shel still a little giggly.

"Tatsumi that was great! alright lets go to the next guy." she said patting Tatsumi on the back before walking out with him

"Bye Shel it was nice meeting you!" He said with a wave

"this next guy is one of our strongest fighters" she said as they walked out onto the training area

Tatsumi was very impressed with what he saw. He saw a very burly man practicing with a spear.

**Very nice posture and almost no windows for attack very good with that spear he really is a strong fighter.** He thought to himself

"Hey Bulat!" Leone said with a wave causing him to stop what he was doing and look over at the new kid. He walked over to them to meet this kid and see if he's really as good as Leone says.

"Hi Im -"

"Bulat! The 100 man killer it is a huge honor to finally meet you." Tatsumi said shaking his hand

"Oh! So you know a little about me your names Tatsumi right? I've heard that you can disappear"

"well sorta" Tatsumi said in truth he could disappear in a sense but that's not what his imperial arms mainly does. Tatsumi decided to not reveal what his Imperial Arms actually does or what it actually was just yet.

"well I can disappear too so we should make a great team!" he said with a grin

"yea that would be fun!" he said

"And yes he's gay" Leone said

"Oh" Tatsumi simply said

"now now don't give him the wrong idea. Yet "he said with the same charming voice He had given Mine

Tatsumi just started laughing at that comment Bulat gave.

"you should have seen what he did. He actually flirted with Mine! MINE!" Leone said in disbelieve

Bulat started chuckling to himself at the fact that he did that

"careful Tatsumi out of all the girls in Night Raid Mine would probably be the worst to flirt with" he said

"yea but its worth it to mess with her" he said with a grin

"I like you kid you got spirit well I gotta get back to training you should go meet everyone else"

"alright see yea later Bulat"

"oh and please either call me handsome or Bro"

Tatsumi gave a questionable look but then shrugged before quickly speaking up

"ok see yea later Bro"

Leone and Tatsumi were walking back into the base. "well the next guy to meet is Lubb but he's not at base and he would have told one of us if he was going out so that means" Leone said deep in thought she took about 12 seconds before she got a face of anger  
"OH THAT SON OF A BITCH"

"what is it sis?"

"nothing yet but I swear to god if he is. Just follow me ok"

"Oh its almost time for leones bath. Jeez id give just about anything to get a look at that smoking hot body!" Lubb said to himself

"hey what are you doing" a voice came from behind him

Lubb turned around to see a guy in a sweater with with green eyes and brown hair

"what oh nothing I was just bird watching! Yes that's what I was doing wait who the hell are you!"

"our new recruit" a familiar voice came to the other side of Lubb that he was way to familiar with

Lubb froze up his eyes shot with surprise

"and I heard that first part"

that was it for Lubb. he just screamed as Leone tackled him to the ground holding his arm above his head

"You never learn do you"

"AGHHH Im sorry im sorry Im so Sorry "Lubb was desperately saying

"This is Lubbock as you can see he's an Idiot" Leone said letting go of the green haired assassin and walking away

Tatsumi squatted next to the guy and held out his hand to help him up. Lubb looked at him weird before taking his hand and getting up.

"Hi im Tatsumi"

"Lubbock"

"I heard your name already. Anyway me and Leone have to meet the rest of the members"

"yea you go do that." he said scratching his head

**well that Tatsumi guy seems pretty nice.** Not like all the other members

Leone and Tatsumi were walking to where he assumed to be Akame.

"Im getting pretty hungry. It's lunch time and I didn't even eat breakfast"

"well were meeting Akame and she always has food on her so you'll be fine"

"oh that's classic her" he muttered to himself

"well here she is" Leone said pointing to a black haired girl eating a giant bird.

She looked over at the two before getting two pieces of the birds drumstick

"Leone have some" Akame said throwing a drum stick to Leone

"wow thanks"

"you" she said pointing the drum stick at Tatsumi

"have you decided to join us yet"

"why do you think im here at your base?"

she stopped and looked in consideration before finally looking over at him

"you might as well take some" she said throwing the drum stick at Tatsumi who caught it

and started devouring it with the speed of a true assassin.

"is it just me or is everyone more tense than usual today"

"that's because the boss is back"

Leone had heard what Akame said but just has she did hear her she walked around the fire to reveal…

"Boss!"

"hey" The Boss said with a nice voice

"welcome back! did you bring me anything"

"now why would I do that"

Leone was a little confused at that comment but she let the boss continue

"when you turned in your last mission a day late" she said slowly moving her metallic hand in a menacing matter

"oh crap" Leone said before taking of on impressive speed only to be caught by that same metal hand and pulled her in

"when facing a tough opponents it is unwise to turn you back to them" the boss said before letting Leone escape from her grasp

"ok ok Im sorry it wont happen again"

"Now tell me about the boy"

"oh Tatsumi here? Uh where did he go" Leone Said looking around then noticing Tatsumi negotiating to have some more Meat from Akame which to his credit he did actually manage to break Akame and make her give him more Meat which is really hard to do.

"TATSUMI" Leone yelled

That broke him out of his eating he dropped all the meat on the ground which killed Akame to watch and he ran over to Leone

"this is the boy Akame told me about?"

"Yup!"

"you said he did have and imperial arms?"

"yes and he's smart he managed to figure me out by simply detecting my imperial arms"

Boss looked him dead in the green eyes. She did see something in there

"get everyone together I want to hear more about this boy" she said with emphasis on boy

**Main hall 30 minutes later**

"I see Thank you Leone. So Tatsumi tell me about yourself"

"im just a kid trying to fight a corrupt empire"

"i meant your backstory. I understand you came from a village"

"I don't think I wanna open up on all of that just yet"

"Tatsumi we usually tell each other about our backstory" Shel said

"and im sure I will tell all of you guys eventually but not now. Once I truly trust you guys"

"well would you like to join Night Raid?"

"let me think" Tatsumi put his on his chin before speaking up

"you guys are a group of liars and killers who each of the members have a retribution coming their way at any point you guys could die for the blood you've spilled. Seems like it suits me"

Everyone got a smile out of that the kid wasint an idiot. He knew what he was talking about and basically confirmed he's willing to die for it.

"good then welcome to Night Raid" Boss said shaking Tatsumi's hand

"now tell me about this Imperial Arms"

"thought you'd never ask"

"it's name is Alibi and it lets me do all sorts of cool things like telekinesis but it really Specializes in illusion"

"I see well may we all see it?" boss asked very curiously

"sure" Tatsumi said before removing his sweater and unbuttoning his shirt. The people in night raid were a little confused until they saw it.

He unbutton his shirt enough to reveal a gold amulet except it was completely embedded in the center of his chest. All the members of Night Raid were gathered around to see it.

"specializes in illusion you say?" Boss said in curiosity

"yea well that's what I've deducted. I've only had it a few months but the one thing I noticed is it's attacks get stronger the more im in a battle"

"oh so kinda like pumpkin?" Mine asked curiously

"no Pumpkin fires more powerful the more the users danger Alibi its the same but with time. So anyone in a battle with it should try to end it as soon as possible" Tatsumi said

"how did you acquire it? The boss was really curious now

Tatsumi actually had an honest answer for once since this one didn't go into his passed

"well it was about three months ago I was camping in the woods when I just had a strange tugging feeling I followed it and it led me to a weird cave and I saw this Amulet it didn't felt like a weapon it felt more like a friend or a relative I haven't seen in awhile. But the moment I touched it I passed out and woke up with it embedded in my chest and im still learning different abilities from it."

"I see"

a lot of the members of night raid were really interested in the amulet

"may we see it in action?" Boss Asked

"I would love to. Who wants a spar?'

Bulat instantly raised his hand he wanted to see this Imperial arms first hand and he also wanted to see what this kid could do

**Training Yard 15 minutes later**

Bulat was shirtless with a wooden spear in his hands facing Tatsumi who had a standard wooden sword

Everyone in Night Raid was watching anxious to see the imperial arms in action. Tatsumi in his free hand raised his hand and gripped it into a first making the amulet open and a green light come out of it.

"And...GO!"

And with that the two men charged each other locking weapons for just a second before Tatsumi rolled underneath his spear looking for an opening None was given. Tatsumi realized this and blocked a series of hits from the burly beast that was Bro. Tatsumi blocked it and went for an opening from the side. **nothing dam well looks like its time to use "the Alibi"** Tatsumi build distance with bro then he threw his sword at him at first bro didn't have a clue what he was doing but then it happened. The sword started to swing by itself it was as if Tatsumi was there with the sword but he wasint he was 15 feet away.

Bro was having trouble with the sword alone because it truly was as if Tatsumi was actually there with the weapon but it didn't matter if there was an opening since there wasint a body to strike so he did the next best thing he swung at the sword as hard as he good. His plan worked the sword was knocked to the ground.

"well Tatsumi that was impressive but I thought illusion was your strong suit not Telekinesis"

He noticed the green light on Alibi was glowing brighter. Tatsumi laughed a little to himself

"oh you have no Idea" Tatsumi said before making an X on his chest then a lot of arms seemed to be coming out of his back before he broke the X before at least 8 clones it seemed like of Tatsumi suddenly appeared all around Bulat they were instantly charging him each one with there own wooden sword

all of the members of Night Raid had there own face of shock on them

"OHH SHIT!" Bulat yelled before taking attacks from literally all directions he tried to fend all of them off but all of them had the skill of swordsman he had just spared with. They were going in all directions jumping over him for a hit on the head some where sliding between his legs some where jumping through his spear. Bulat took multiple hits before the real Tatsumi appeared hitting his side so hard it broke the sword.

Everyone from Night Raid was wide eyed with there mouths wide open

Bulat winced in pain sliding a few feet from Tatsumi. He was on the ground before Tatsumi walked over and held out his hand

"so how was my Imperial Arms"

"pretty NGH Impressive" he said in pain before taking Tatsumi's hand and getting pulled off the ground

"I do know how to pick them" Leone said sarcastically

"oh please I found you" Tatsumi said walking past her going to the boss

"how was that?"

"very impressive you'll make a fine edition to Night Raid"

Tatsumi had a smile on him

"thanks. Boss."

"oh I just realized" Lubb said

"we still need to kill that horrible rich family that tortures the poor" he said

"oh yes you all go do that. Except for you Tatsumi "

Tatsumi made a sound of confusion

"why not?" He asked "I need to prove myself don't I?'

"you've already done that you need some rest"

"and besides look at your nose"

Tatsumi didn't understand the question until he felt a drop of blood fall from his nose And Bro never stuck him In the face.

"Tatsumi using an Imperial arms is very strenuous you have to learn how to control it before you can truly go into battle. "Bulat said

"yea like I said I haven't really learned everything from this Imperial Arms" Tatsumi said wiping the blood from his nose

"Its ok you'll learn" Bulat said patting him on the back

before all was said and done and all the members of Night Raid went to go eat dinner before heading out Akame was left there in her thoughts puzzled. She was surprised when no one else noticed it. That Tatsumi ran and fought with a sword the exact same way She did.

**Fun Chapter to write but next time I update it will be on the Ideal Puppet Before This then Ill upload the next chapter.**


	3. Kill the Darkness!

"Kill The Darkness!"

Tatsumi was fast asleep in his bed. Last night was great he had shown everyone a fraction of Alibi's power and they were impressed. A knock on the door started to wake him up a little bit before the door was open and a very hungry Akame busted in with determination in her eyes

"get up we need to make breakfast"

"uh- oh hiya Akame give me like 2minu-tes" Tatsumi very tiredly said

"no we need to make breakfast now" Akame said before grabbing Tatsumi's leg with one hand then literally started dragging the boy out of the bed then out the bedroom door.

"HEY WAIT AT-LEAST LET ME GET CHANGED!" he said resisting the surprisingly powerful grip of Akame

Akame who forgot he was half naked stopped in her tracks looked over at Tatsumi and then dropped him on the ground.

"you have 30 seconds after that your making breakfast no exceptions." Akame said

"ok ok" Tatsumi said before getting dressed and changed but he was almost done getting dressed before Akame kicked the door open

"your thirty seconds are up come one"

"ok fine"

Tatsumi followed Akame to the kitchen he didn't have time to put his sweater but it didn't bother him to much. The country bumpkin was only in act not his actual appearance. Tatsumi finally after seemed for ever finally made it to the kitchen

"were making steak for breakfast"

Tatsumi just looked at her dumbfounded.

"steak? For breakfast?"

"What seems to be the problem with that?"

Tatsumi just sighed in defeat

"Ok get me the meat and the pepper then lets fry this thing" Tatsumi said in confidence

Akame had a smile on her and that smile will be kept because for once someone in the kitchen actually knew what they were doing. The whole time Tatsumi actually ordered Akame around for the ingredients Tatsumi was treating it like it was emergency surgery he had to slap Akame's hand away multiple times each time made her pout more and more Tatsumi kinda hated doing that but its her fault she's trying to eat the food he's trying to get just right for everyone in Night Raid.

**Kitchen 40 minutes later**

everyone in Night Raid was destroying there plate apparently Tatsumi's dish was the best they have ever had

"oh that might have been the best thing I've eaten in all my life" Leone said slumping down in her chair

"yes good job Tatsumi if It isint rude to ask how did you learn to cook so well?" Shelee asked

"well my dad was a butcher and my mom was a cook so I have a lot of experience"

"HA! the newbie's dad was a butcher" Mine said with a teasing tone

Tatsumi would In this Instance would try and flirt with Mine to screw with her but he just couldn't after the comment about his dad

"well at least I think he was It's been so long now I cant even remember. But I know my mom was a cook so I have that." Tatsumi said with a sad tone and a sad face Something every member of night raid noticed

"Tatsumi if you want to talk about yourself you can. Do you mind telling us what happened to your parents?" Bulat asked

The room got quiet waiting for Tatsumi to answer and he considered telling them what actually occurred almost 11 years ago. **Oh fuck it I might not trust them all yet but It's only the very beginning of when everything went to shit.** His mind was made up he breathed in ready to tell the story of what happened to his village for the first time ever.

"What im about to tell you I've never told anyone else so you guys must feel pretty special now"

everyone shut up for once to listen in

"When I was little my village was purged Because they refused to pay the new empire's tax's"

everyone was now dead silent listening to his story.

"They only sent Esdeath who had just gotten her Imperial arms and she wanted to test it out"

Boss made a dark expression she knew what was coming next Tatsumi continued to tell his story his voice now a lot more pained

"I watched her slaughter my entire village. Woman, Children it didn't matter they all died a cold death. But that's not the worst part. No the worst part is when she kept about 20 of us to be buried alive"

Tatsumi said this with tears free falling to the floor

"I- I spent a day buried 20 feet underground with my parents who died only one hour in. I had to climb my dead family, friends and everyone I've ever known just to get out of there. I- I- I WAS ONLY 6 SHE SAW MY FACE SHE KNEW HOW LITTLE I WAS SHE DIDN'T CARE SHE DOESN'T FEEL HER HEART DOESN'T FUCKING BEAT!"

Tatsumi yelled out before just breaking down crying everyone had a huge face of shock with there mouth's WIDE open no one expected what he just said they all thought his village was fine and he was fighting to save it. They all looked like they just saw there comrade die. Tatsumi did not expect to have an outburst like that but after all it was the first time he had told anyone but it honestly felt like he had just relived it.

Shelee got up went over to Tatsumi took him by the arm and escorted him out of there. Everyone was left in a stunned silence not a single dam person in the group had a backstory that bad not even Akame came close to that and they didn't even know it got much worse.

As soon has Shel had taken Tatsumi out of there and out of range from everyone else she gave Tatsumi the most emotionally charged hug ever given in the history of the world.

"Its ok Tatsumi cry all you want no one here will judge you "

"tha—Thank you Shelee" Tatsumi said wiping tears from his eyes

"im so sorry that happened to you"

"so am I"

"well anyway how'd that mission go last night?" Tatsumi asked with a very sudden cheery voice

"It went good I got to kill the evil mother!" she said in excitement

"well anyway Shel im curious about you tell me about yourself"

Tatsumi said walking to no particular destination with Shel

"well there's not much to tell but I will tell you if your curious but after lunch me, Mine, Lubb and Bulat are going on a mission after lunch so I'll have to tell you now"

Shelee then went on and on about her past and about that she had that one friend and the drunk EX who came into her friends house and how she killed the man with no hesitation and then all of his friends .

"so that's how I found out I was a killer"

"you know your pretty good at comforting Shel" Tatsumi said with a nice smile

Shel's face lite up like a Christmas tree. She couldn't believe someone said she was good at something not once in her life did someone say that one thing to her.

"i-i-im good at something?"

"of course you are"

"THANK YOU!" Shelee said pulling Tatsumi into a deep deep hug

"Oi you don't have to hug me so tightly"

"also sorry for yelling when talking about my backstory I thought I could go through it without freaking out but I was clearly wrong now all the other members of Night Raid will think im week"

"oh Tatsumi I guarantee you after a story like that they'll understand" Shelee said still deep in a hug with the boy

Akame came behind both of them as emotionless as ever

"Tatsumi we need to get started for lunch then after that were training together"

Tatsumi broke from Shel's hug and faced Akame

"ok sure lets go"

Tatsumi walked back to the kitchen with Akame during the walk she just had to ask the one question that was on her mind

"are you going to be alright?"

"wow didn't know you cared Akame don't tell me your falling for me now" Tatsumi said with a smile and a charming voice

that basically confirmed for Akame that he was fine but she blushed a little at that comment he really was a lady killer. If only she knew how he got so good at it

they walked into the kitchen and everyone looked at Tatsumi with pity and dark expressions Tatsumi hated it he just wished they looked at them normally he almost regretted telling his story but he was glad he got it out.

**VERY short chapter but I promise the next one will be long but before that im actually gonna be working on the Next chapter of the ideal Puppet which im really exited to work on so anyway hope you guys liked this chapter feel free to review.**


	4. Kill the Corruption!

"**Kill the corruption!" **

Tatsumi was back in the kitchen with Akame peeling Potatoes sure he had a little bit of an episode but he was back in business and right now he was in full chef mode this Night Raid thing might actually be worth all this trouble

"wow look at you all at home in the kitchen" Mine said

"Mine that's rude" Shel said to Mine

"well anyways were going on a mission meanwhile you'll be right at home her in the kitchen"

Tatsumi just smiled he knew he wasn't going on his first Night Raid mission yet but one thing he did know was how to get into Mine's head.

"its fine Mine. All I hope is that a beautiful face like yours doesn't get scratched along the way"

Tatsumi said with such a charming face and voice it could make any woman fall for

Mine instantly went into a deep red blush while Bulat, Lubbock, and Sheele busted out laughing

"UGH HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THAT!" Mine said trying to look away from his piercing glaze

"wow Mine we finally found someone for you" Lubb said teasingly

"oh shut up Lubb I'll kill you. Ok lets just go."

Mine said marching out of the room the others following shortly after. Akame smiled she was glad Tatsumi was fitting in so well. But she still had a lot of questions Tatsumi had really peaked her interest he is definitely hiding something but for now she's only going to ask one question.

"Tatsumi.. have you ever killed anybody" Akame asked

"of course I've killed several bandits imperial spies and other things along my travels" Tatsumi lied, in truth he had killed so many people he couldn't even begin to count when he was an assassin for the empire he had to kill A LOT of people but he managed to escape from all the madness

"but have you ever killed anyone that wasn't out of self defense"

"I mean yea you could say that" Tatsumi wanted to sound innocent so she didn't catch on about his past but she was already pretty dam suspicious.

Akame KNEW he was hiding something there's no way he could be just as good as her with a sword and still only have taught yourself it was just not possible but Akame let go of it for now and just gave a nod to his answer. Now it was time for Tatsumi's training

**Nearby Pond**

Akame led Tatsumi to a nearby pond. Tatsumi wasn't at all surprised that it is a surprisingly good training method to help conceal your aura and it helps you get faster so why not do that. Tatsumi remembered training the same way back in the assassination squad but that was awhile ago and this is now.

"so what kind of fish are we catching today?" Tatsumi asked

"the rarest kind" Akame answered before quickly undressing

Tatsumi followed in her example removing his sweater and pants. Soon he was just in his underwear the gold medallion in the middle of his chest. But Akame noticed something she probably should have noticed by now

"your imperial arms" Akame mentioned

"what about it?" Tatsumi asked

"is it stuck to your chest at all times?"

"um yea it doesn't come out well at least if it did my heart would to" Tatsumi said

Akame had a hand on her chin as if she was thinking about something

"interesting. And you woke up with it like that after touching it?"

"y-yea"

"well anyway" Akame said before diving into the water a bunch of fish flying out of the pond and into the bucket. Tatsumi smiled to himself its been awhile since he trained like this

Akame resurfaced from the pond with a blank face

"the trick is to-"

"to conceal your aura then strike when the time is right. Anyway I got this!"

Tatsumi said before diving straight into the water

"so in the end Akame caught two more fish then you. I must admit that's Impressive" Boss said

The four members of Night Raid were all sitting at the dinner Table

"Nice Tatsumi. Only Akame could do that good in a training exercise. You might be small but good things really do come in small packages" Leone said hugging him from behind she was being flirty that was just how she was, but so was Tatsumi so he retorted.

"jeez Leone well in that case there's not a lot of good things about you" Tatsumi said in a flirty voice looking at her chest

Leone giggled playfully, normally if he was any other guy she would beat the hell out of him for that comment especially if it was Lubbock but Tatsumi wasn't any other guy there was something different about him. He was a really good charmer.

"so Tatsumi in your very short time here you've proved to be quite the lady killer how did you get so good at this" Boss asked

Tatsumi really didn't think of a good excuse for one but how could he. How could he tell them the truth. Actually he probably could actually you know what Tatsumi had half a mind just to tell them more about his past but he ultimately decided against it for now.

"Guess im just a natural at it" Tatsumi said looking Najenda dead in the eye

"wow you really just are" she responded

"oh careful Tatsumi your not trying to flirt with the boss are you?"

"Leone Im actually trying to live through the end of this war what are you trying to do?"

boss snickered at that this, the kid was fun to talk to and he could pull his own weight he'll fit right in.

"well anyways the targets are Ogre the captain of the royal guard and Gamal the oil merchant. Gamal does all sorts of corrupt things then pays of Ogre to pin the blame on innocent civilians the woman who gave me this contract her husband fell victim to this and she payed all up front"

Tatsumi made a disgusted expression

"I don't want to know where she got all of that money" Tatsumi said

"have you made sure she was telling the truth" Boss asked just to be sure

"yup she's telling the whole truth and nothing but, these guys are full scumbags"

"then Night Raid accepts this contract"

"Alright which do I get to go kill?" Tatsumi asked

"whoa whoa hold your horses" Leone said

"are you sure you could do it? Akame asked finally speaking up

"do what?" Tatsumi asked

"kill him, are you sure you could do it"

"Akame I beat Bro I mean he wasn't using Incursio but that should still cou-"

"I mean to kill"

"why wouldn't I be able to finish him. I have killed many people before"

"Bandits. And other situations where its considered self defense but could you kill someo- "

"Yes I could Akame, I already have many times" he said getting a little defensive

"then we'll attack tonight. You'll take Ogre"

Tatsumi knew Akame was just worried about him she always was to new people but wow has she changed a lot she has been through just as much as he has but people project it differently Akame is just more Quiet about it. Akame turned to get her sword to get ready for the mission.

"you always were worried for the new guys" Tatsumi muttered at in almost inaudible level so much so that Najenda and Leone didn't here him. But Akame did, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"there it is again"

"there's what again" Tatsumi asked

"when we first met you instantly knew my name you said it was because of wanted posters but you said it like you would seeing a friend again. Then when you were facing Bulat you used the same fighting style as me a style only one other person alive still knows and you used the same type of defensive stance and you just said 'you always were worried about the new guys' Tatsumi you know me I know it but where? When did we meet before? im sorry but I don't remember you."

Tatsumi had a wide ass grin he was so impressed that Akame had figured it out so quickly.

Najenda and Leone looked over at Tatsumi they were intrigued by what Akame had just said and wanted to here his response.

"two years after living on my own and barley escaping Esdeath I was captured by Bandits who sold me to the empire. I was then thrown into the same program as you. Akame I helped you and Kurome pass the 'exam'" Tatsumi said

"the Exam…" Akame thought back to that day in the woods. **It was just me and my sister I swear.** Akame thought, but then she remembered getting helped by a certain green eyed kid about the same age as her he saved both of there asses from a Danger Beast before guiding them both to the end. Then it all hit her like a stack of bricks she remembered him.

"Tatsumi. You were ranked number one at the time"

"yup"

"well what happened after that" Boss asked what everyone was thinking

"I got transferred with Kurome to the empire I managed to fake my death but by the time I got the opportunity to get out I had already murdered countless people"

"Tatsumi...why didn't you tell us before?" Boss asked

"I was planning on it I just wanted to wait to see if Akame could figure it out"

Tatsumi sighed before getting ready to say the next part

"earlier you wanted to know why I was so good at charming women. That's because when I got older I usually had to infiltrate parties or something like that and seduce a female target to get them alone and then kill them. And I was so good at it they sent me on more and more of those missions"

"wow that sounds awful" Leone said

"actually that was a pretty tame part of my job back then it wasn't all bad I actually kind of enjoyed it just not who I was doing it to"

Akame was still wide eyed. She was wondering how could she forget him he was so vital in her survival back in the day.

"so you know my sister?"

"better than I know you that's for sure. She also would recognize me instantly, without a doubt"

"then you know of her desire to kill me"

"yea well after you left she was pretty torn up. But I could understand why you did it so I followed in your example and faked my death to get out which REALLY tore her up because she thought she lost a friend and a sister"

"hey its getting late lets go after these guys" Leone said

"yea sure" Tatsumi said getting his sword

"just one more thing Tatsumi" Akame said

"yea what is it Akame?"

"your clearly not a country Bumpkin so whats with the outfit" she asked pointing to his attire

Tatsumi shrugged "well I had to disguise myself in the capital"

"wait so this isn't what you usually wear" Leone asked

"Hell no but I don't have any other clothes right other than these sweaters"

"well anyway lets go" Leone said

"good luck you three" Boss said waving them off as they left

**The Streets**

"there's nothing like a cold drink after a day of torturing people" Ogre was walking out of the pub

"excuse me master Ogre"

Ogre looked down to see a hooded figure looking down at the ground 

"uh what is it boy?"

**This kid doesn't have an aura**

In truth Tatsumi had learned how to conceal his Aura a longtime ago

"Master Gamal has a matter of upmost Importance"

"I always have to bust that slime ball out of a bad situation alright lead on kid"

Ogre followed him into an alleyway.

"where's Gam-" he was immediately cut off when a sword pierced his back

and the kid in front of him completely disappeared into green dust

"I probably didn't have to use my imperial arms to kill you but it was efficient"

"aghgh you- Little—shit...how..Dare YOU" Ogre Roared Turning around

Tatsumi clenched his fist in front of him he didn't know why he did it, It was more of a reaction thing but he did noticed a lot of green energy flowing around his hand he then punched with the hand with all his might. All of that energy must have been good for something because his fist went right threw Ogres head killing him instantly.

"holy-shit"

Tatsumi said in shock.

He activated alibi and clenched his fist again and green energy flowed his and he let it go and it disappeared. He did the same thing again twice

"well that's a new ability" he said to himself before turning and walking away

**Night Raid Base**

"congratulations Tatsumi you completed the mission faster than Leone and Akame did theirs which is impressive considering you were all the way in the capital"

"yea I got him when his guard was down and after that it seemed pretty easy"

"see Akame I can kill on command just as I've been doing for years"

Akame walked up to Tatsumi and was about to grab his shirt to pull it off when he barley caught her hand in time.

"ok let me guess. You think im hiding wounds or something"

she nodded

"well I can undress myself don't you think"

Akame hesitantly let go of his shirt and he pulled it off along with his pants Tatsumi sighed this being the second time he had to strip in front of Akame today

Akame looked him all over Left and right front and back she did note he did have a couple of scars on his body but they were old and from awhile ago. No new wounds he was clean

"Thank goodness"

Tatsumi wasn't expecting her to get so nice all of a sudden he knew she had a soft side but didn't know it could be that apparent.

"I've seen men die because they were to proud to report there wounds"

Tatsumi began to redress

"yea well I don't want to sound mean but if they died like that then they deserve it"

"perhaps but im glad you came back unharmed"

"well im glad you care so much Akame thanks for looking over me"

"oh my god this is so cute and the fact that you two have known each so other long makes it even better" Leone said

"you know I really like this Night Raid thing I hope we can all survive till the end of this"

Tatsumi said seemingly at random

"well Tatsumi your going to be well acquainted with Mine as you'll be training with her next"

"HA well that'll be fun I cant wait for that"


	5. Kill your Cares!

"**Kill your cares"**

"How many are we talking?" Bulat asked

"judging by my wires about 12" Lubb responded

"alright everyone find them and eliminate" Akame said

the rest of Night Raid nodded then split up Tatsumi with Bulat, Mine with Sheele and Lubb and Akame were on there own

"so Tatsumi you gonna show me more of that Imperial arms?" Bulat asked

"I don't think ill need it for this one"

"oh don't be like that you got to learn how to control the power right?"

he nodded

"well when I first used Incursio I could only go invisible for about a minute. But you wanna know what got me better? Using it for awhile after that you just become used to it."

Tatsumi smiled

"alright Bro if you say so"

he then did some weird hand signals making his chest shine bright green

"that's what Im talking about Tatsumi! Now watch this"

Bulat went in a battle stance and put his hand to the ground 

"INCURSIO!"

Tatsumi smiled he had read about Incursio awhile ago it really was in incredible imperial arms. So when Bro put the demon armor on Tatsumi was very impressed to say the least

"wow! So cool!" he said

"Like it? You don't get a reputation like mine without this armor"

they then both went silent they knew there were tribesman in the area

"knows your time to show me what that demon armor can do"

"only if you show me what Alibi can do"

"you got it!"

just then 6 tribesman jumped out from the bushes to intercept them

"watch this bro!"

Bulat looked over at him

Tatsumi dropped his sword but it stayed in mid air with a green out line around it the sword then started to spin like crazy. He then made it spin around him so 2 of the tribesman who jumped at him got shredded to pieces covering Tatsumi in blood he then shot the sword at the tribesman who barley dodged getting cut in half. The tribesman started charging Tatsumi

"you fool now you have no weapo-"

he was cut off by Tatsumi lifting him up with Alibi. Tatsumi was very surprised at this he had no Idea he could do that he thought that it could only lift objects but not like he was complaining this was freaking awesome. Bulat who had already killed the other three looked over at Tatsumi only to be surprised when he was lifting up the poor guy from ten feet away.

"ok you've officially impressed me" he said

"aww thanks bro" Tatsumi said before getting a knife walking up to the tribesman and slitting his throat

"hey Tatsumi your pretty calm about killing people are you sure your just a natural killer"

Tatsumi had forgotten that Bro, Shel, Mine and Lubb were not present in the room when he talked more about his past being apart of the 100 kids trained by the empire.

"oh long story when we get back to base remind me later"

to Bulat it seemed that he had avoided the question he didn't know he was going to talk about his past when he asked about that story later.

"well anyway your doing great so far Tatsumi!"

**The Next Day**

Tatsumi was waiting around the dining hall when a very curious Shel came across him

"what are you doing Tatsumi?"

"oh hey Sheele, Im supposed to be training with Mine today but she's still asleep"

"oh im sorry for the inconvenience she usually sleeps in" Shel said opening the door to the hall

"I'll go wake her up for you"

"wait. Tatsumi how about you go wake her" boss said

Tatsumi huffed

"fine"

he walked away to go wake Mine up

"he's pretty good with taking orders. He didn't even ask a question Kinda reminds me of Akame" 

"yea well he was in the same group has her to be trained as a killer" Boss said

"what….?" was the only response boss got out of Shel

"oh yes ask Akame the two have known each other awhile" Boss said

"I think I shall"

Tatsumi made it to Mine's room he was so fed up at this point he just opened the door only to find her getting dressed half naked. They stared at each other for a few very painful seconds before a giant explosion rocked all of the Night Raid base.

Tatsumi had barley dodged the lazer he was on the ground and a little pissed that she was so impulsive

"how dare you dodge when you know you deserve to die! All that flirting with me I should have known you were a pervert!"

Tatsumi growled with anger. He got up from the ground only to see her aiming at him again. He quickly in an almost instinct like matter held out his hand and made a fist Pumpkin then had a green outline on it and when Mine went to go pull the trigger nothing happened Tatsumi had locked the imperial arms.

"CALM YOUR TINY FUCKING TITS!"

"LET GO OF PUMPKIN! YOU BUMPKIN PERVERT!"

"MAKE ME YOU PINK PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH!"

Mine was pulling on the gun that Tatsumi was trying to get out of her hands using Alibi, and Tatsumi was pulling pretty dam hard. But Alibi was to much for Tatsumi as locking an Imperial arms is apparently extremely strenuous. Tatsumi started getting really light headed and then collapsed with a bloody nose on the floor at Mine's feet she was about to shoot him but now she actually had a pretty shocked face on her.

"um you good Bumpkin?"

Mine poked at him with her gun before Kneeling down next to him and feeling his pulse and checked to see he was breathing which he was but he had a very weak pulse plus he seemed to be completely passed out

he had actually fainted from using his Imperial arms Mine actually kinda understood what that's like  
the first time she was in REAL danger and used pumpkin she felt like she had just ran a mile and using this kind of power takes time to get used to also fainting is a pretty bad sign and he could be actually hurt. She needed to get help Mine ran out into the hallway down the stairs and to the dining hall where everyone was.

"Tatsumi's on the floor in my room he used that weird amulet thingy and he passed out"

"Bulat go get him there's a possibility he has brain damage" Boss said some what worriedly

Bulat did not have to be asked twice he ran out of the kitchen to Mine's room. For some reason Sheele followed him. Mine had noticed Lubb looking at her all over she realized she was still half naked.

"Oh what the hell are you staring at Lubb, Ill break your fucking arm"

that made him instantly look away and whistle as if not trying his hardest not to look at the almost naked Mine. Bulat and shel came back into the dining hall Bulat was holding an unconscious Tatsumi who was also very very pale.

"What the Hell did he Do to make himself pass out. The worst he's gotten is a bloody nose from using his Imperial arms" Bulat asked 

"He kinda took control over Pumpkin when I shot at him."

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT AT HIM!?" Leone just had to ask

"HE WALKED IN ON ME"

"SO YOU SHOT AT HIM!?" Leone yelled she really was yelling what everyone was thinking

"I did kinda Overreact" Mine said

"SO YOU SHOOT HIM!?" Leone was in disbelief that this all happened even if it was really funny

"That's irrelevant, Bulat Take the boy to his room Shel watch over him in case he wakes up early. And Mine put on some clothes" Boss said, Shel nodded, Bulat left the room with Tatsumi and Mine marched out

Akame walked up next to boss

"he doesn't know how to control his imperial arms yet" boss said

"well can you blame him he just got it months ago" Akame retorted

"he has amazing potential despite that" boss said

"perhaps we should focus his training to learning how to control his Imperial arms more?" Akame asked

"yes. He clearly already has as much skill as you he just needs to learn his own weapon"

"I could Teach him"

"I think it would be better for Bulat actually, he wields a more strenuous Imperial arms"

"That is true"

Boss sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out a cigar.

"you can train him with Bulat considering he knows you way better" Boss commented

Akame nodded before taking an extra plate that was meant to be Tatsumi's breakfast

"im going to take this to his room"

boss waved her off and she made her way to Tatsumi's room, Lubb was pretty confused when boss said that Tatsumi knows Akame but he decided to not question it.

"yea well at least he's breathing" Bulat said, They were now in the boys room he was out cold which seemed weird considering all he's done with Alibi so far without reprocussion

"you can go Bulat, I might be an airhead but I can still look after him" Sheele said with a gentle voice

"just try not to kill him" Bulat said before exiting the room

Shel pulled a chair next to the bed and pulled out a book and started to read. She looked up from her book for a second and looked at his face he was out of it completely and it looked like he lost a liter of blood that's how pale he was but strangely he looked very peaceful.

"how is he" Akame asked scaring the living daylights out of Sheele, she jumped from her seat a little

"fine, if that's food then just set it down on the table he obviously cant eat right now" Shel said

Akame nodded before making her way to the table and setting the food down.

"Akame.."

"yes?"

"is it true Tatsumi grew up with you?"

"partly true." Akame said pulling up another chair next to Shel

"I knew him awhile ago and I somehow forgot him"

"so how well do you know him"

"well.."

**4 Hours Later**

Tatsumi was having a horrible horrible night mare

everyone he knew in Night Raid was dead

Mine was decapitated Leone had her arms ripped off and was impaled through the heart Lubbock was in pieces Najenda was a bloody mess Sheele was cut in half and bro wasn't even present for some reason but there was another a red head girl had her head on a spike

And Akame had her own sword piercing her stomach covered in blood

but for some reason in the dream Tatsumi was still alive and was crawling through all of his dead comrades he was clearly injured but he stopped at the corpse of Akame he rested his head on her chest and started to cry. Now it seemed like he was really mourning his friend but it seemed almost a little more than that.

"she was weak Tatsumi that is the fate that is deserved"

Tatsumi looked up at the face of the person he hated most in this world right now

Esdeath… She actually had a very stern face. But she she held out her hand as if for an offering

"Tatsumi the empire has fallen so has the revolutionary army but you and I can rebuild we can make a new empire! You'll be the emperor and I your empress please Tatsumi just listen to me for once"

"…" Tatsumi just stayed silent looking down at Akame's bloody face with shadows covering his eyes

"Tatsumi you don't have to die like your friends did, your strong please your not weak like them PLEASE don't make me kill you"

"Esdeath..." 

"yes..Tatsumi..?"

"it doesn't matter if they were weak or not they were my friends and you slaughtered them just like you slaughtered my village"

Esdeath got a saddened look on her face

"also this revolution isn't over and this corrupt empire isn't over until one of us isn't breathing" Tatsumi said while holding out a Kitana and getting into a combat position

"Tatsumi your injured you wont stand a chance against me if you do this….you'll die"

"maybe so but I cant let you live Esdeath even if you can kill me all I can do is try"

Esdeath looked down at the ground and readied her sword

"**SO BE IT"**

A wave of icicles flew Towards Tatsumi's direction

When he jolted up in his bed a sweaty mess what a horrible dream. Well apparently him jolting up like that scared the hell out of Shel who was sleeping on the foot of the bed she flew up in the air like a cat and landed with a thud on the ground

"...ow…" Sheele groaned

"oh Shel your alive"

"huh? Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"sorry I had a Night Mare, hey what happened though I just was with Mine who shot at me" Tatsumi said suddenly changing the subject

Sheele got up from the ground

"you kinda fainted from using your Imperial Arms and I think the boss now wants to switch over your training on learning your powers"

"makes sense. "Tatsumi said leaning up from the bed only to be caught by Shel

"Tatsumi you need to rest"

"I just did fooooor how long was I out?"

"I think four hours"

"jeez anyways I need to talk to Akame"

"does your nightmare have any correlation to that?"

"ye..yes"

"may I ask what it was about?"

"ill tell you about it later, right now I just have a lot to think about and I think it best if I got up"

"well ok but you should eat at the least before you go" Sheele said grabbing his breakfast from the table and handing it to Tatsumi

Tatsumi then felt a rumble in his stomach he did skip breakfast and it was almost time for lunch

"shel?"

"yes Tatsumi?"

"why are you so nice to me?"

Sheele made a confused look

"what do you mean?"

"the day after we met you hugged me and comforted me even though we were basically complete strangers"

"because it was the right thing to do"

"maybe so but you treated me as one of your best friends like we've know each other awhile but we didn't really know each other all that well. I-i I just don't unders-"

Sheele put a finger on his lips

"Tatsumi the fact of the matter is you were in distress and I helped, sure I didn't know you well but you were still my comrade and besides you showed me something else im good at"

Tatsumi made a smile

"you have to be the nicest assassin I've ever seen"

Shel returned the smile

"thanks for the compliment"

Tatsumi sat up after eating his food

"thanks for watching over me shel. But im fine now"

"and so you are"

Tatsumi got up from the bed and walked out of the room he did in truth have a lot to think about after that dream. **Why did Esdeath not want to kill me? She honestly looked pained to do it.**

"yo"

that broke Tatsumi out of his line of thought to see the boss in the middle of the hallway

"hey boss"

"are you ok? I realize it was foolish of me to ask you to get Mine I apologize"

"don't sweat it I should have knocked"

"where's Akame?" Tatsumi asked

"out on a mission with the rest of the team minus Shel. May I ask why?"

**It would only be beneficial to tell boss what happened in the dream I had. But at the same time who knows if she'll believe me even if she does ill sound insane but it is worth a shot why not I'll tell her.**

"I had a dream. And it might sound crazy but it honestly looked more like a vision than a dream"

"what did you see?"

Tatsumi looked down with sad eyes

"I saw everyone in Night Raid die"

Najenda's eye widened. She did not expect that

"well I saw the aftermath of something and I saw all of our corpse's"

"Akame was stabbed with her own blade. Leone had her arms ripped off.. the others are to gruesome"

"did you see my body?"

"you were a mangled bloody mess that wasn't even the worse one"

"did you see anything after that?"

"yes. Esdeath was there she let me live. She held out her hand to me and made me an offer she said that both the empire and the revolutionary army had fallen and destroyed themselves she asked me to join her and make a new empire but I guess the future Tatsumi is smart so he declined. For some reason she had a pained expression on her face before she struck me down."

Najenda was looking him dead in the eyes

"how do I know your not lying?" 

"what reason would I have to lie?"

boss looked down as if she was contemplating something

"listen boss it seemed life like but its probably in my head no man can see the future and that's just a fact"

Boss looked back up at him

"come with me"

Boss sat him down at the kitchen table and plopped a book in front of him

"this book has a list of all known Imperial Arms, I looked ahead and Alibi is in there I want you to study it there is… a lot of material to say the least"

"alright.."  
Tatsumi started flipping through the book but he only got a few seconds in before he thought of a good question

"hey boss?"

"yea?"

"I know Mine, Bro's and Akame's imperial arms but what about everyone else?" 

"Ill show you each one when we get the time right now study that amulet"

Tatsumi flipped through the book and found Alibi and started reading what he saw was pretty shocking to say the least.

**Nice chapter to write so hey guys please leave a review it really does motivate me to make more of these. Any way have a good day.**


	6. Kill The Head Hunter!

"Kill the Head Hunter"

**The Capital market district**

"oh haven't you ever been told never to wander out at night?"

"ple- please don't kill me ill do anything!"

"Anything? Ok well im a talker mind having a little chat with me?"

"yes oh god yes what do you want to talk about?"

"Whats it like without a head?"

**Training yard **

"breathe Tatsumi, if you get sloppy that thing will kill you" Bulat said

Tatsumi followed his instructions and took a deep breath in and out. He was sitting criss cross with Alibi activated.

"now try it again." Bulat said

Tatsumi closed his eyes and focused up. Several rocks, training swords and other things started to lift up

"Focus kid, your mind's wondering even I can tell"

Tatsumi's mind went into a deep concentration all of the things he lifted about 5 feet in the air went gently back down

"Nice Tatsumi! You learn fast!"

Tatsumi opened his eyes

"there was a lot in that book I still need to learn"

Bulat smiled

"like what?"

Tatsumi looked up at Bulat

"Id rather show you myself. Well when I eventually get it down"

Tatsumi got up from his spot. And held out his hand, a clone of himself appeared, he then closed his eyes and pictured himself in the same spot as the clone he imagined being there instead of his current position when he opened his eyes he was there in front of Bulat instead of behind him. He was in the position his clone was. Bulat went wide eyed

"you can teleport?"

"That's what the book said, and I guess it was right"

"you feel tired at all from using it?"

"actually no not really"

"well that's a surprise"

"yea considering im moving through time and space I should be dead tired right now"

"what about that other ability?"

"which one?"

"The one to lock another imperial arms"

"I don't know why that ability is as strenuous as it is"

"maybe there's more to it?"

"most likely"

"well I would want you to try it on Incursio but you might pass out again"

"you think it would work?"

"yea but like I said don't try it. At least not yet. And now that I think about it definitely not on Incursio"

Tatsumi went into thought

"to be honest Bro I really don't know why I passed out there that ability must have something else to it"

"you'll learn, there's no reason to get impatient"

"your right" he said admittedly

"Tatsumi that thing has amazing potential but the fact of the matter is your still amazing with a sword with out it, never rely entirely on your Imperial arms ok?"

"Ok"

"now back to the lesson"

**Kitchen**

"well he is amazing with a sword" Lubb said

Lubb and Najenda were talking at the table

"And he has quite the way with women" Najenda said

Lubb spat out his drink

"WHAT!"

"YUP That's why I call dibs on training him next" Leone said walking in to the kitchen

"Oh THAT IS SUCH BULL CRAP"

"oh yes. Im considering snatching him up myself" Najenda said jokingly while taking a puff out of he cigar

Now Najenda wasn't being serious at all, It was an obvious joke. But Lubb couldn't tell that, his eyes went wide as he went into a state of panic

"no no no no no. YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT" Lubb said

"whats got you all worked up?" Leone asked

"OH HELL NO!" Lubb said running out of the room

"well that was odd" Najenda said

**Training yard (again)**

Tatsumi had his closed eyes and was deep in thought he was doing his previous lesson now trying to focus on teleportation he had eight clone's sitting criss cross around him he was switching positions with them at random moments before all of them disappeared and Tatsumi was panting like a dog.

"..fuck." was all he got out

"just what I thought doing it a lot hurts doesn't it?" Bulat asked

"yea"

"well there was some thing el-" Tatsumi got cut off by a certain green haired assassin

"TATSUMI!" Lubb yelled running over to him. Tatsumi looked over at Lubb

"Tatsumi!" Lubb got to him

"What is it!?"

Lubb grabbed him by the shirt collar and looked at him

"IsweartogodyoucanhaveleoneakamemineorevenfuckingsheelebutpleaseplaespleasestayawayfromNajenda" Lubb said so goddamn fast Tatsumi didn't under stand a single word

What are you saying?!"

"Najenda!"

"what about Boss?"

"stay away from her! I know all you secrets!" Lubb said

Tatsumi kneed him so hard in the chest he fell to the ground with the breath knocked out of him

Bulat started laughing his ass off

"ahhhh you dick" Lubb said on the ground groaning in pain

"sorry but you were being an idiot" Tatsumi said extending his arm forward

Lubb looked up at his arm very confused usually if someone like Leone or Bulat hit him they'd just walk away but Tatsumi actually helped him back up

"uh Thanks" Lubb said

"don't mention it. What was that all about?"

"oh uh nothing just me being an idiot like you said"

Akame walked into the yard

"its time for lunch"

"alright were coming!" Bulat said

**Kitchen table (Again)**

"So you can teleport?" Mine asked

"Yea. Might have been useful when you shot at me"

Mine immediately had a guilty face on her. She did feel really bad about making him faint no matter how much she tried to hide it. But she was going to at least say sorry

"look Tatsumi im-"

"you don't have to apologize, I should have knocked"

"ye-yea you should have!" Mine said trying to sound mean

"enough you two" Boss said

"Im guessing you all have heard of the serial killer running rampant in the capital"

"he's killed a lot of guards so he must be a tough threat" Lubb said

"I Think it's head hunter Zank the be header" Leone cut in

"the guy who went crazy cutting off heads? I thought that guy died" Tatsumi said

"no he's still very much alive. And were patrolling for him tonight so get ready to head out "Najenda said

"roger that" They all said in unisent

**5 hours later**

"why is it always me and you?" Tatsumi asked Akame. The two had stopped for some food they did need to blend in after all.

"Boss see's us as a dynamic duo" Akame said

"well is she wrong?" Tatsumi asked her

"we fight, run, and block the all the same way, Id say were evenly matched..So yes I would say we are a good team….you didn't need your Imperial Arms to beat Bulat did you?" Akame asked some what out of the blue

"well I was trying to show it off" Tatsumi said

"true..Also boss said you had something important to tell me?"

"yea… But not on a mission ill tell you later"

"sounds good" Akame said

"I gotta take a leak" Tatsumi said getting up and going to an alley

Akame nodded

"Guess im nervous." Tatsumi said to himself

Just then Tatsumi heard something. He looked over and saw Kurome. The first thing he thought to himself was. **Ok this is obviously a trick, ****She would not just be standing there****… Well I guess I might as well spring the trap. **He concluded He then followed the fake Kurome somewhere.

"Whats taking so long?" Akame asked before coming around the corner only to see Tatsumi wasn't there. She squinted her eyes a little looking around.

Tatsumi followed Kurome to an open area, a perfect place for a fight.

"alright you can unmask now be header"

Kurome smiled before suddenly turning into a very big blonde man. With a center eye on his forehead.

"wow you managed to see right through spectator."

Tatsumi shrugged

"Yea well that person definitely would not just stand still she thinks im dead so ya know? I don't know what im trying to say here or why im giving advice but I don't know make it more life like? Maybe? You following me? Have I lo-

"your trying to stall for time. Aren't you?"

"now where ever would you get that Idea?" Tatsumi asked in a meaning tone getting his sword ready

"your own head that's the ability Spectator Has" Zank said, Tatsumi going for an attack midway through the sentence

"I can read your mind like an open book no matter what you throw at me!" Zank said dodging many swings from Tatsumi's sword

"Ok then Im just going to have to move faster than you can read!" Tatsumi said.

Tatsumi jumped over going for any attacks from above he blocked it all with his short swords. They locked swords for a second before Zank used his brute strength to launch Tatsumi. The green eyed killer managed to stay on his feet but went into a slide.

"ok never mind that is not an option" He said to himself

"I admit your fast boy but you'll never be able to out maneuver me with my Imperial arms" Zank said to him

"That's why there wont be nothing left to read" Tatsumi said before closing his eyes and focusing only for a few seconds before opening them again

"Very good you've managed to clear your mind" Zank said

"But Spectator can read muscle movements I can still track your every move!" Zank said as Tatsumi went into an overhead strike only for him to block it, Tatsumi was in shock to say the least

Zank smiled to himself "My turn"

He then went for several hits Tatsumi was barley blocking them one of them tore his shoulder. He winced in pain before blocking another strike and then another and then another and another after that they were walking backwards while Zank was striking at him. Tatsumi managed to deflect both of his blades and then went for a strike on Zank's face. Zank barley had time to read that the kid was just to fast. He barley dodged in time he moved his face only for his cheek to be cut deeply if he had not dodged, that sword would have gone through his head but instead it cut his cheek and gazed his ear. They slid away from each other.

"ah..You little shit" He said holding his own face in his hand

"ha.. one little cut and you get so mad" Tatsumi said gripping his shoulder

"your fast kid ill give you that. Answer me one question before I Kill you"

"Yea what is it?"

"your an experienced killer. What do you do about the voices? I've been hearing them everyday since I became an executioner, there in hell begging for me to join them. I just talk over them to drown out the noise. But I can still her them what do you do about this?"

"I don't hear them your just a psychopath" Tatsumi said

"I-I see, you've DISAPPOINTED ME!" Zank yelled before charging at Tatsumi

Tatsumi got into his defense stance. Before a sword came flying from what seemed like way up in the sky. Akame landed Grabbing her sword and getting into the EXACT same defensive stance as Tatsumi

"Tatsumi are you injured?"

"Yea he got a lucky strike on my shoulder but that's about it"

"I see. Sit tight and after im finished with him ill tend to your wounds"

"Akame of Night Raid a huge honor to finally meet you" Zank said

"a huge honor as well considering your my target"

"well im worn out from fighting the boy so im just going to have to finish this as soon as possible!"

Zank said activating spectator. Akame went wide eyed she saw her sister Kurome in front of her

"..Kurome.." Akame said in almost trance like manner

Tatsumi heard the name and immediately knew what Zank was trying to do

"Akame if I can break out of it so can you that's clearly not your sister"

But Akame couldn't hear him at all

"your wasting your breath boy, foresight might only work on one target but its extremely effective"

"oh for fucks sake" Tatsumi said to himself before activating Alibi And as soon as Zank charged Akame, Tatsumi held his hand in front of him and Spectator had a green out line around it.

That Broke Akame out of the trance all she saw was Zank now and not Kurome

**I-I cant read her thoughts what the hell!? **Zank thought before Akame slashed his chest he didn't even have time to block but he was so in shock that Spectator just stopped working. But unfortunately for Zank is it only takes on strike from Murasame.

Zank collapsed to the ground.

"the..voice..s..They've...stopped..Its..delightful...thank..you..you..two" Zank said with a smile before closing his eyes

Tatsumi fell to his knees panting like a dog he had a lot of energy before using that ability but now he was drained of all energy

He was about to fall to ground but Akame caught him and brought him up so he was resting on her shoulder.

"easy there. Thanks for that Tatsumi"

"yea wel-OW!" Tatsumi said as she accidentally toughed his cut shoulder

"we should get that patched up now" Akame said

"no time lets just get to base"

"but your bleeding heavily'

"ill be fine"

"you'll be dead in approximately seven hours if I don't patch it up now"

"it only take's two to get back to base s-"

"Tatsumi, Im not letting you go back to base injured now come on there's a doctor nearby"

Tatsumi sighed there was NO arguing with her ever she was just to persistent but in her own charming way.

Akame was sewing his wounds the doctor just kinda gave her the materials and led them into an empty room. The doctor did have connections with the revolution so he knew not to argue with the red eyed killer

"I don't remember you being so caring"

"Tatsumi if I remember well you never needed caring"

"oh how the tables have turned"

Akame smiled but then she thought of a something and she had a very serious face again

"Tatsumi..Who did you see from that imperial arms?"

"the same person you saw" Tatsumi said after a few moments of thinking

Akame frowned at that

"..You realize she's now our enemy right?"

"well I had to get out of working for the empire at all costs and I knew I couldn't convince Kurome to come hell you had tried your self so I did what I had to do, during a mission I saw an opportunity and I took it an explosion rocked the place around us I still remember her screaming my name. . . You know not a day goes by where I don't regret leaving her alone but I couldn't stay. . . And I guess I do miss her and maybe I seeked you guys out because I wanted to have some one close to her"

"I tried convincing her to join us but she just wouldn't do it I tried I really did but she just wouldn't come with me no matter what. . . I didn't want to leave but uh I had no other choice "Akame said

"you don't want to kill her but you feel you have no choice and you can tell its coming right?" He said some what bluntly

Akame very sadly nodded

"something I want you to know Akame, She's still that same girl that loves you but I don't know what happened when the sword was brought in she thought it was 'Beautiful' and after that moment when she got that sword she became very uh attached to her dead comrades . . What im trying to say is that Kurome was just like you until she got that imperial arms."

"thank you Tatsumi." Akame said with a smile

"Tatsumi I just realized.. why didn't you use your imperial Arms until the end of the fight?"

"I don't want to rely on it and besides it was an even fight without it."

Akame frowned

"Tatsumi if you have a tactical advantage then use it look what happens when you don't" she said motioning to his cut shoulder

"yea fine"

"your all patched up lets get back to base now"

Tatsumi was going to tell her about that vision later as they really did need to come back to base

**Review and rate have a good day!**


End file.
